nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diary of a Commander
A selection of diary excerpts written by the founder of Alahastra himself, former Evangonican, Colonel Luther Lestrange, before and during the Atlantic Revolution. February 2010 February 19 2010 Operation Freedom, Fort Kentwater, Eastern Evangonica :The terrorism situation is getting out of hand. A new brigade, the 142nd Special Operations Regiment, was just formed to combat the growing terrorist threat in Eastern Evangonica. I was chosen to command the regiment. Personally, I would have chosen someone else. I wasn't exactly a loyal soldier to the Evangonican Emperor. In my opinion, he was a tyrant. Everything he did benefitted no one but himself. Why are we even still under a monarchy? Isn't that old? Either way, I think Emperor Kenway deserves to be shot in the head. Just my opinion. :Anyways, a new military base was built nearby Redwarren, where it was rumored that the terrorist leader was hiding. The 142nd Special Operations Regiment was to move into the base in a few days, after the last minute preparations were done. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. : February 27 2010 Operation Freedom, Fort Redwarren, Eastern Evangonica :Well, at least the move into the base was successful. It wasn't a big one, just enough to keep about 5000 soldiers under a roof. It was a comparatively modern military base, with the standard mess halls and barracks. We didn't get to see much of it though. :I was still asleep, until at around 4:30 in the morning, a massive explosion woke me up and threw me off my bed. I looked out the window of my room in the command center, and saw a blazing fire growing in the east end of the base. It was just pure chaos. Soldiers were running towards the fire, trying to help put it out. Then I heard more explosions and realized. It wasn't merely an accident that caused the explosion. We were under attack. :Being a veteran from the Civil War a decade back, I recognized the sound of a grenade explosion. Even when I was across the base, those loud sounds were disguishable. Fully awake, I charged into the command room and took a look at overhead views of the base. Non stop explosions and gunfire were coming from the east wall, but trees and smaller buildings covered the enemy from the satellite, so I had no clue who was attacking us. I could only assume it was the terrorists. :The first thing I tried to do was to call for reinforcements. Judging from the overheads, whoever was attacking us was a significant enemy. Somehow, they had gotten ahold of a few rocket launchers and were blasting everything they saw to pieces. I got direct connection to the Palace Headquarters, and yelled at the phone operator to send reinforcements to the base. I was shocked to find out that they weren't going to do anything. The Emperor had somehow found out about the attack and was scared for his life, ordering every single regiment near the capital to go on high alert, even sending for one regiment to guard his home. There were no significant regiments or even battalions that could help us. We were alone. Upon hearing that I threw the phone onto the floor, grabbed a KAC M110 Sniper System, bellowed for a squad of soldiers to follow me, and charged straight for the east side. '' :''It was pure chaos outside. Half dressed soldiers were running around like crazy. On the way, I was cussing and swearing the whole time, wondering what the hell the reconnaisance people were doing before all of this, if they were even watching the area. Getting closer to the scene, I noticed gradually more and more soldiers were lying dead on the ground. It was at this point, I became more cautious. It was getting quiet, I also realized. Like the enemy were starting to stop their assault. I saw a few armed soldiers hiding behind a small garage and quickly ran towards them. '' :"Colonel, we're being attacked!" yelled one of the corporals. Next to him, obviously scared as hell, was another private, holding his M4 rifle to his chest and shaking like crazy. A sergeant came up to me and asked, "What do we do?" At that moment, I actually had no clue. Defend the base until we either drive them away, or abandon the base and save the few remaining soldiers smart enough not to charge towards an explosion without a weapon? I thought, "Why were we even going to defend the base for? The Emperor doesn't even care about us." A minute later, I had made up my mind. "Retreat. Escape the base from the west. The enemy won't chase us. They're just trying to prove a point." I never thought that what I had ordered to do was called "mutiny".''